


Golden Days

by jeanm3



Series: The Secrets Of A Loving Heart [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Boys In Love, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Head Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter, hung harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanm3/pseuds/jeanm3
Summary: After their engagement, Draco feels Harry and he didn't have time to enjoy their new status as a couple and each other company. A beautiful sunny autumn day might be the perfect chance for a little date, with the countryside as background and tender kisses as sweets for their picnic. After all, love is about finding happiness in simple things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Secrets Of A Loving Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! It's official, I can't write really short, sweet fics. lol The first time must have been pure luck. For the next one I will try to emulate the first of this series. Wish me luck! lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy my humble work! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

As he stepped out of the Floo, he drew a sigh of relief. He was finally home. “Kreacher?” At his calling, the old elf appeared with a loud pop in the living room. “Welcome home master. What can Kreacher do for Master?” Grumbled with his typical raucous tone the elf. “Did Harry leave for work already?” “Yes, Master did. He left said Master will not return before after lunch.” Answered the elf. It was barely seven in the morning, so the Aurors must have a big breakthrough in the case they were dealing with. He was too tired to recall any details, he just remembered that Harry had told him about illicit trafficking in potions or something, nothing more. “Can I take care of Master’s robes?” Asked Kreacher with his arm stretched out. He took off his healer robes and handed them to him. “Thank you, Kreacher. I’m going to take a bath and then sleep until lunchtime. Wake me up then.” “As Master wish.” After a quick bow, he disappeared with a snap of fingers.

An amused smile stressed his lips. It had surely been a long way coming for Kreacher to become so amenable. He still remembered how Harry cried about the gruffness of the old house-elf, who had refused to leave the house when given the opportunity but also refused to follow Harry’s directives. Apparently, none of the Golden Trio knew that the bond between a house-elf and the house itself could be so powerful that the condition of the second could affect the other's behaviour and health. Grimmauld had been uninhabited for so long that Kreacher started to age as well and his mood mirrored the state of the house. Therefore, when Harry started to renovate the house, eliminating every single ounce of dark magic, which took a whole month and three Unspeakable, and infusing new glory to the house, Kreacher changed. Nothing too dramatic, but his posture became straighter, his voice a little less hoarse, his magic stronger and his attitude more positive. Not that now he was a ray of sunshine, but he was clearly satisfied with the house renovations and content to take care of it.

Once he was in the master bedroom, he made his way to the bathroom. It was one of his favourite rooms in the house. With a walnut wooden floor, elegant carpets, green floral wallpaper, deep green furniture, with golden details, and some plants in the corners, it was easy on the eye and helped to relax. 

He took off his clothes, putting them in the laundry hamper, wand in hand. As he approached the tub, he noted that Kreacher had been so quick that the white clawfoot tub was already filled with hot water and foam. From the scent, he could tell that the elf had used Harry’s favourite bath salts, cinnamon and orange blossoms. He was more of a vanilla or lavender type of guy, but he knew how much Harry loved when he smelled like autumn. He would nuzzle into his neck at any given time, so he could smell him and leave little kisses over his skin. It never failed to make his heartache with adoration.

As he settled into the water, a little moan of pleasure escaped his mouth. He could finally rest. Salazar knew, how much he hated night shifts at St Mungo’s. They messed up his sleep schedule and deprived him of sleeping with Harry, which was one of his favourite activities. He was not talking about sex, which was indeed in the top three, but simply sleep and doze off with him. Harry was such a cuddle bear, no matter what, he would wake up in a warm and tight embrace, and while sometimes he pretended to be annoyed by it, it made him feel safe and cared for.

Physical touch was something really important in their relationship. On one hand, there was Harry, who had been touch starved since a kid, on the other, there was him, a child raised by pureblood standard. Which meant, that he had no model of reference for that side of a relationship. He could count them on his fingers the times he saw his parents in love attitudes. Needless to say, the first attempts between Harry and him had been rather clumsy and awkward. At some point, Draco had grown tired of the situation and had Harry sat down for a talk. So, he had discovered that Harry ached contact, but did not know how to ask for it, and he explained his upbringing and how it fucked up his notion of romantic interactions. That conversation was what they had needed to relax around each other. They had started slow, holding hands while walking around Muggle London, their feet touching under the table and innocent cheek kisses. Now, they were so comfortable with each other that they did not care if they were in public or not. They would steal quick kisses on the lips if they felt the need, hands would find their place on thighs under tables, Harry arm would often be around his waist, a little demonstration of possessiveness that drove Draco crazy. When at home, Draco had no problem to find a place in Harry’s lap, demanding cuddles, and Harry was always more than happy to deliver.

The hot water was an elixir for his sore muscles and the salts bath helped to melt the tension in his shoulders and back. He immersed himself till his chin touched the foam, which tickled his skin. The only things that moment missed, were a glass of wine and his fiancé. He lifted his left hand out of the water and blew the bubbles that covered his ring. The rubies looked like drops of blood in the snow, or like drops of passion in a sea of purity if he wanted to use Harry’s word. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile, the event of the day when Harry proposed to him still fresh into his mind even after a couple of months. It had been the first time he had cried tears of happiness.

But while he had never been happier in his life, not the same could have been saying about the public. Which did not come as a surprise, after all, an ex-Death Eater was going to marry the Saviour of the Wizarding World, as they liked to call the two of them. It did not matter how many lives he saved daily from curses and other spells; people still painted him as the evil Slytherin who had bamboozled their beloved saviour. After teen years since the war, it surely lacked originality. They could at least try to change it up a little bit, but he was not sure if they owned the brain cells for such a task. Idiots.

No need to say, the last two months had been rather hectic. Between their works, the preparation for the engagement party and the party himself, and the reporters that had harassed them for weeks for an exclusive, they had almost no time to just enjoy their new status. It was unfair. Though he had had a good time at their party, surrounded by friends and family, he missed having little dates with Harry. A walk in the park, taking Teddy to somewhere, going to a nice café to taste a new popular cake or tea. Simple things, but that he found to be the most valuable.

Feeling his skin wrinkling and his eyelids getting heavy, he decided it was time to get out of the tub and take a nap. Wrapped in his bathrobe, he walked back to the bedroom and changed in a pair of joggers that hung low on his hips and one of Harry’s sweaters, which was rather big for his frame. Perfect for when he needed a little bit of comfort and his lover was not around. He lit up the fire in the chimney and then settled under the cover in their big King-size bed. As he laid his head on his soft pillow, fatigue soon prevailed, and before he knew it, he found himself falling into a deep sleep. And, maybe, he dreamed a little bit about Harry. Just enough to make his heart satisfied.

He heard a distant whisper as if it had ridden the wind from a faraway place. At first, he could not distinguish what the voice said, but he could sense the warmth dripping from the tone. “Draco… Draco, wake up…” Called a man voice, deep and velvety. As he slowly emerged from his slumber, he felt a gentle touch on his face. He nuzzled into the big hand and a sweet smile played over his lips. “Draco, are you awake?” He managed to produce a sound, that sounded too much like a purr for his taste, as an answer. Harry chuckled in his deep baritone voice, that always succeeded in stirring the butterflies in his stomach. “It’s almost lunchtime. Do you want to sleep some more?”

He really wanted, but he should have not, or that night he would have not slept a wink. But before he could do that, he fell back into the arms of Morpheus, Harry's only rival. The second time he woke up it was accidental. He looked around the room confused. The fire was still burning, bathing the room in warm light, but now sunlight could be glimpsed behind the curtains, hitting the floor. How long did he sleep? Did he dream about Harry waking him up or did that really happen?

He reached for his wand on the bedside table and cast a Tempus charm. It was one in the afternoon and his stomach grumbled to remind him it was time for lunch. He slowly got up, a yawn escaping from his mouth as he summoned a pair of slippers. He opened the heavy velvet curtains and the light of the sun hit him right into his face. He grunted in displeasure. Merlin, he really hated night shifts. He hated going to work at ten in the night and returning around seven in the morning. He hated sleep during the day, recovering from the night of work, and he hated sleeping alone. And, on a vainer note, it was not healthy for the skin. He had lovely skin and he would have liked to maintain that, thank you very much.

He walked out of the room and looked for Harry. He found him in his home office, doing some paperwork. Even in his comatose state, Draco could not help but notice how beautiful his man was. In a simple white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, showcasing his muscled forearms, he looked effortlessly charming. The first two buttons were undone, giving a little peek of his hairy chiselled chest and his shoulder filled obscenely the piece of cloth. His wild curls were tousled as always, giving him the urge to run his fingers through them. Even when sitting, doing something so mundane as work, Harry managed to transpire power and strength. He leaned against the door jamb, arm crossed over his chest, waiting for Harry to finish his work, or notice him. As if he had heard his thoughts, Harry looked up from the documents he was working on, his face brightening as the sun itself, a tender smile tucking his lips. Draco’s knees went weak.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Teased the man, as Draco made his way into the room, walking around the desk and stopping in front of him. Harry looked at him with brows frowned and a curious glint in his eyes. “What?” Without a word, he opened Harry’s arm and straddled his lap, wrapped his arms over his shoulders and nuzzled his face into his neck. Finally, home.

“You’re like a grumpy kitten when you wake up, you know that?” Harry chuckled amused, wrapping an arm around his waist. Draco wanted to disagree, but all he could manage was a mumbled “fuck off”, which made Harry laugh even louder. The waves of his laughter vibrated through his body and he could feel a sleepy smile forming on his lips. He loved Harry laughter, it was so carefree and sunny, it could light up an entire room. “Well, you’ll have to wait until I’m done. Be good and stay put, all right?” He hummed and felt the body underneath his move slightly, rearranging to accommodate him and the new position. He let Harry go back to work since he was scratching pleasurably his back, with slow and tender movements. If he could purr, he would have done so. Which was an embarrassing thought, because Malfoys were no kitten.

Between the relaxing touch of Harry’s hand and the tepid heat emanated by Harry’s body, he dozed off, hoping to not be too heavy for his lover. Oh well, he was a big strong Auror, was not he? Besides, his form was flawless, he was one of those lucky people who did not get fat easily. A gift, like being almost completely hairless.

After what could have been a few minutes, he felt Harry shift under him and a second hand coming to stroke his hair. “Draco? Are you awake?” He straightened up, lids still heavy with sleep, but feeling less grumpy than before. One of the many Harry’s superpowers. “More or less…” His voice hoarse. “Was I comfortable enough for you?” Asked the man with a smile, while moving a lock of hair from his face. Even half-asleep, Draco recognized the besotted expression painted on his face. It was small but open, the corners of his lips slightly curved, a little crooked to the right, muscles relaxed and dreamy eyes shining like emeralds under the sunlight. His already weak knees became useless; his stomach flutter and his heart skip a beat.

“Why are you smiling like that?” His words no more than a whisper, since he felt like he could not breathe properly under that gaze. Harry’s smile became wider, his impossibly green eyes searching his face, for Draco did not know what. “Nothing, You’re just… So adorable right now…” He felt heat rushing to his cheeks. How could he say something like that without batting an eye? It was not healthy for his little gay heart, which was racing in his chest, waking him up altogether.

“Potter, what are you talking about? I had a night shift and I slept for the past six hours. I’m pretty sure I’m a mess. My hair probably is all messed up, I have bags under my eyes and my breath probably stink too because I did not brush my teeth before looking for y-“ He was interrupted by chapped lips, kissing him with an addicting sweetness. His eyes automatically closed, and his body went limp, melting in Harry’s tender embrace.

“You also forgot the pillow marks on your left cheek,” He mused while stroking a thump on the specific area. “And you’re just being dramatic. Your breath doesn’t stink that much.” For that, he deserved a punch. Not too strong, just enough to let him know he was a prat. “Ow!” Laughed Harry, massaging his shoulder, a big contagious toothy smile brightening his whole face. Damn it. It was impossible even to pretend to be mad at him. “You’re such a prat. I don’t know why I put up with you.” He said without a real bite but rolling his eyes for effect anyways.

“I can think of one or two things.” He winked cheekily. Draco gave him the most unimpressed look he could muster. “I should have known that all that talk about your dick being huge would have gone to your head.” Harry lifted a mischievous brow, his smile transforming into a smug grin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, love. It’s not my fault if you have your mind in the gutter all the time. But now I’m curious, do you often think about my huge cock?” “Now you’re just taking the piss.” He said, instead of admitting that he indeed thought about his cock for an unhealthy amount of time. Confessing such information would have been inappropriate on so many levels. Besides, it was not his only thought, Harry as a whole was often on his mind, it just happened that some parts were more than others. It was not his fault if he had a high libido with a man like Harry by his side. He was gay and weak for Harry, sue him.

“Maybe,” The man chuckled, pressing a soft peck on his lips. “But it’s because I feel we didn’t have enough time for each other in the past weeks.” At Harry words, he felt his heart grow lighter. “I was afraid I was the only one feeling that way.” He admitted softly while stroking the nape of Harry’s neck. Eyes locked together. “No, definitely, not. I missed you. Even if we live in the same house and sleep in the same bed, it seemed we did not have the time to enjoy each other company.” Harry mirrored his movement, eyes going tender with love. “I missed you too. Why don’t we do something this afternoon? Just the two of us.” “Are you asking me out, Malfoy?” Asked teasingly Harry, to which he could not help but smile. “Yes, I am, you dork. Are you free?” “For a date with my future husband? Always.” The world “husband” made Draco’s heart flutter. Merlin, he really could not wait to marry the man.

“What about a ride in the countryside and a picnic?” “With my motorbike?” Asked surprised Harry, brows high on his forehead and eyes shining with excitement. “But you hate flying with it.” Harry was right, he was fucking terrified of the vehicle, but Harry deserved a treat too, so his fears had to leave for the day and go on a holiday. “Yes, I do. But you love it and it’s been a while since you had a chance to ride it, isn’t it?” Harry answer came in the form of a big passionate kiss that left Draco breathless. “I love you. I love you so much, Draco Malfoy.” He breathed on his lips; foreheads pressed together. His brain liquefied at the sound of Harry’s voice, dripping with intoxicating affection. “After our engagement party, I sure hope so.” He said without thinking, his mouth quicker than his poor brain. “You’re supposed to say it back, you berk.” Huffed Harry and he felt immediately bad for being so awkward in those type of situations. “I know, sorry. I love you too.” The kiss that followed was sweeter than honey and hotter than the sun.

They had lunch, and shortly after they prepared for their little adventure. They instructed Kreacher to prepare a picnic basket, for them to summon later on, with sandwiches, some kind of dessert and something to drink. Draco made himself presentable while Harry took care of the motorbike. He dressed up with a pair of grey wool trousers, a dark blue turtleneck, black Chelsea leather boots and matching belt. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he took care of his face, styled his hair, brushed his teeth and put on a little bit of perfume. He completed his outdoor look with a midnight blue double-breasted coat with a belt, one of his favourites, since emphasized beautifully his narrow waist. The final touch was a pair of black leather gloves, that his mother had gifted him the last winter, to keep his hands sheltered from the wind.

He found Harry in the back of Grimmauld Place, already on the bike, looking particularly appetising, in his simple blue-washed jeans, leather boots, a thick green turtleneck, that he had bought him two Christmas ago. It was almost the same colour as his eyes. Almost, because Draco believed that Harry’s eyes colour was impossible to reproduce. It was too vibrant, to alive, to simply recreate on an object. Sirius’s old leather jacket was still going strong and looked perfect on Harry’s wide and toned shoulders.

“I told you to wear something comfortable and casual.” Stated Harry, sounding resigned but fond at the same time. He arched a blond brow, a grin twisting his lips. “Hello? Have you met me? This is the most casual you’ll ever get from me. Better put your heart at peace, Potter.” He took the helmet Harry was handing him and wore it. He straddled the motorbike and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Hold tight.” Said Harry, wearing his helmet and starting the engine. And he did just that, holding onto Harry as his life depended on it. As they set off, he tried to concentrate on the feeling of his body against Harry’s and not his fear of that infernal ramshackle. The things he did for love.

Invisible to the muggles, they flew over the roof’s houses, leaving the busy London at their backs. As soon as they reached the countryside, they landed back on road, making sure nobody was around to take notice. Again on solid ground, Draco felt the tension in his shoulder mitigate and found himself able to finally open his eyes, that he had not noticed he had closed.

Being a working day, the road was desert. The sky was clear, except for a couple of white fluffy clouds floating carefree. It was a rather warm autumn day, and the three’s leaves on the side of the road were tinted with a beautiful palette of warm colours, which seemed to have been carefully chosen by a skilled painter. Browns melted with reds, yellow and orange met in-between, looking almost like burnt caramel.

His cheeks were cold from their speed and the cold air blowing against them, but he did not care. He found riding in the countryside without a real destination oddly romantic. He felt like they were in a world created especially for them, where nobody could interrupt them. Inside his chest grew the inexplicable yearning to ask Harry to continue driving to the horizon and beyond. To run away from everything and everyone. It was a crazy idea, but sometimes, it was all he wanted. Escape from his past, from Harry’s fame, from the press and from the ones that were against their relationship. Sometimes it was all too much, and he knew Harry felt the same, if not had it worst.

But running away would have also meant to leave behind so many beautiful things in their life. His mother and the afternoons spent drinking tea in the greenhouse. Pansy and Blaise and the brunch where they would gossip about everyone and everything. The noisy and crowed Weasley lunches and dinners, that he lowkey anticipated every month. His aunt Andromeda and Teddy, the only kid on earth able to melt him with a touch. He loved Teddy so much, but how he could not, when he was such a sweet and smart boy? No, there was too much to lose. Too much that was worth the fight, not only his relationship with Harry. Being brave did not come easy for him, but when you fall in love with a Gryffindor, you learn that courage comes in many forms. And choose to stay was one of them.

He was not sure how long they rode, maybe an hour, probably more. He knew that Harry easily lost track of time once he was on that motorbike. He had told him many times it made him feel free as when he rode a broom, and he felt closer to Sirius, sharing what he hoped were the same feelings and adventures.

That was why he had proposed a ride for their little date. Harry had been so busy, being Head Auror and all, and he knew he needed those moments where he could feel connected with his family. It was not much, but it was all he could do.

They came to a halt on top of a hill, where they could watch the view from above. Harry parked the bike on the side of the road and then they made their way to the very highest. Taking care not to be seen, even if no one was in sight, he summoned the picnic basket Kreacher had prepared for them with all the necessary. After they had laid down the wide red and blue checked blanket, he made himself comfortable.

“Ah! I really needed this!” Exclaimed Harry, smile as bright as the sun, running a hand in his flattened hair. The excitement he exuded was palpable and made his heart glad. Seeing Harry happy was a gift on its own, but knowing he helped a little bit, was even better. “Did you enjoy the ride?” Asked the man, eyes wide shining vibrant with energy and life. “Yes, I did. This time I didn’t feel like dying, so it’s an improvement from the last ride.” He joked with a teasing smile, accommodating Harry behind him, who wrapped his arms around his waist. His hands covered Harry’s and he breathed a content smile at the warmth of their bodies pressed together. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be the one doing the driving one day.” “With you pressing against my back? Your crotch touching my ass? I don’t think so. Too distracting. I know for certain I will go off-road the second I start the engine.” He deadpanned.

Harry’s chuckle ringed in his ears. “You do have your mind in the gutter all the time!” He accused; amusement evident in his voice. “I will not admit anything without the presence of my lawyer.” “Afraid I will tease you to death, love?” Asked Harry, kissing him behind the ear. He snickered softly. “I thought I was the tease of the two of us.” He leaned against Harry’s chest, while his fiancé put his chin on his shoulder, cheek to cheek. “Believe me, I know. I learned from the best, after all.” The man breathed softly. He could hear the smile in Harry’s voice, but could not find anything to say, his eyes lost in the landscape.

The pale green of the hills mixed with the autumn colours of the threes. Little cottages were scattered around, in what seemed to be a casual pattern. The only sounds he could hear were the wind and the little breaths of Harry. It was quiet and relaxing. Only at that moment, he realized how much he needed to escape from the commotion of the city. The sound of nature was a relief for his stressed nerves. That, and the gratifying cuddles.

“The view is really nice.” He admitted without thinking. “Yes, it is. But it has nothing on you.” It was a cliché, but it still managed to make his heart flutter with glee. “Shouldn’t you say it while looking at me?” “I don’t need to see you to know how beautiful you are. You always are. Even when my eyes are closed.” It was too early for Harry to be that smooth and all Draco could do was surrender to the sweet tongue of his soon to be husband. Something, he guessed, he had to learn to live with. If Love was a war, he was happy to declare defeat.

He turned around, locking eyes with Harry for a quick moment, before kissing him on his chapped plump lips. He soon found himself sprawled out on Harry, who laid down on the blanket, his gloved hands on his hips, holding him close. They kissed languidly, mouths moving slowly and tenderly in a leisure dance where the music was the beat of their own hearts. Their kisses were almost innocent, no heat or lust, just the craving of tasting each other. Enjoying the act for what it was, a demonstration of affection and kind love.

It was rather uncommon for them to be so mild. Usually, they were quick to deepen the kiss and lose control, requesting for more. More passion, more naked skin to touch and more pleasure. Between them was often fire and torching desire. So intense to be almost consuming. But then there were moments like that, where little touches were all they needed. They were rare, but those tender occasions held a special place in his heart. They were filled with nothing more than pure, simple and indulgent love. Better than the most expensive Champagne. Draco could get drunk on them every single day of his life.

When their hearts were filled to their content, it was time to fill their hungry bellies. They ate side by side, fingers intertwined, and lips swelled from their long session. While denting his sandwich, Draco could not stop to smile. He would have felt embarrassed if Harry would have not been in the same condition. He wanted to be annoyed with the man for turning him into a lovestruck fool but then decided to embrace the foolishness. It felt too good.

They spent the time telling each other of their days, or night in Draco’s case, and he watched as Harry narrated how the Aurors managed to arrest the gang of criminals behind the illicit sale of potions he remembered so little about. It was always a joy to listen to Harry, he was full of excitement and love for his job that would enchant everyone willing to listen. As they drunk the hot chocolate they found in the basket, deliciously warm and sweet, the sun touched the hills. For a moment, warm soft light bathed everything, from the fields and the clouds, and the world became golden. Golden as the heart of the man he fell so deeply for. Golden, he hoped, like the days waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! So don't be shy! ❤️ See ya!


End file.
